


lost in the thrill of it all

by Kufner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Little mind reading implicit, Natasha and you are dating, Natasha enjoys the attention, Wanda is drunk and attracted to you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufner/pseuds/Kufner
Summary: Your girlfriend, Natasha, is amused by your crush on Wanda Maximoff. Especially knowing the witch likes the both of you, too.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	lost in the thrill of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine posted on Romanoffeast in August, 27th.

You wish the ground would swallow you whole. Natasha is standing by your right side, smiling like she knows exactly what is going through your mind as she sips on her drink nonchalantly. 

She’s completely ignoring the way a very drunk Wanda is leaning heavily against your right side and laughing with her head laying on your shoulder, fingertips messing with the edge of the fabric of your shirt as she whispers about something she saw Clint and Scott doing earlier near Tony’s things. When the witch leans back only because Clint is the one good soul to come to your rescue and start a conversation with her to get her attention you can swear Natasha has to hold in a laugh at the way you sigh with relief and your cheeks are stained with a faint blush.

Your darling girlfriend raises an eyebrow at your nervous behavior around Wanda, smirking playfully at you like this is a show she’s enjoying to watch without playing a part on. You swallow, schooling your expression to act like Wanda’s perfume doesn’t intoxicate your senses, but there’s not a thing in your mind that can be hidden by the observant eyes of the black widow herself.

You’re surprised she’s so calm about it all, Natasha’s ability to control her jealous impulses doesn’t mean she’s not a little possessive and protective over you. There has never been a moment when a woman or man would step too close and act too flirty and touchy with you without getting a warning glare from your girlfriend, but Wanda’s behavior has never gotten her annoyed or offended. It’s exactly the contrary, Wanda has always been touchy with the both of you ever since you’ve known her.

“Breath, Y/n, I don’t want you to suffocate just because a pretty girl was too close to you.” Your girlfriend warns, amused. She chuckles when you turn to look at her knowing you’re looking for answers that she doesn’t give a damn to give, it would completely ruin her fun if she simply told you how obvious this mutual crush was. Natasha simply loops an arm around your middle, pulling you close to her in a comforting hug and silently keeping an eye on everyone else with her drink in hand.

You choose to ignore it for now, it is never a good moment to have a conversation that could potentially be so important when you’ve both been drinking for hours. You look around at Steve and Carol being urged into some arm wrestling by Sam, Tony and Scott. Thor is talking with Peter, whom seems to be listening to the Asgardian as if he was telling him the secret of the universe. Some of the others are engaging in games, talking, laughing, and just next to the door a few feet away from you Wanda has been lead to sat in a couch with Clint talking softly to her.

The witch seems to catch on someone staring at her, because before you can look anywhere else she raises her head and makes eye contact with you. The small and sweet smile on her face makes your heart beat faster in your chest, and then you see her gaze at the girl in your arms and blush faintly as if suddenly shy. You feel Natasha’s hand reach for your jaw and the black widow slowly draws your face to hers instead, eyes leaving Wanda’s focused gaze to look at you with a crooked smirk that tells you she’s up to no good.

You’re lured in by her intense stare, by the firm touch of cold fingertips that brings you closer until you’re overwhelmed by her captivating presence surrounding you. Her lips touch yours softly, tasting of vodka and something sweet, parting slowly so her tongue can sneak in and engage with yours. Her right hand, that had stayed on your waist, slips down to caress your backside, enjoying the satisfied sound that leaves your mouth. You really wish you were in the privacy of your bedroom so you could slam her body against one of the walls and kiss her like you really want to, and by the way Natasha hands are holding you tightly you know there’s not one innocent thing going on her mind as well.

When Natasha leans away from your body you take a moment to take a breath and understand what the hell lead her to kiss you like that in front of the whole team so suddenly. Her body slips away from your hands and you confusedly stare as she makes her way to the exit door that Wanda is still sat alone next to, the witch’s face is flushed and you can see she’s breathing heavily as she stares at the both of you, somehow looking like she’s focused on something more than what’s happening here. Your eyebrows shot up with surprise when you see Natasha stop next to Wanda’s couch and very clearly say something to her with a finger lightly tapping her own head.

Wanda almost chokes, Natasha turns to you and nods to the exit with satisfaction all over her face.


End file.
